How You Love Me Now
by Dewey18
Summary: Cassadee and Victoria have been together for three years, depending on each other to get through just about everything. Cassadee puts all this to a stop when Vicky tells her they're leaving for warped. Hey Monday/Cobra Starship. Readd/Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in here. I don't really know if I wrote the guys how they actually are...tell me if I do get it wrong? :)  
Hope you like it. **

**PS: Femmeslash 3  
**

**

* * *

**

"Vicky!" I called, hurriedly as she walked away. "Please wait!" I was running through the airport pushing past people.

"What?" She turned around angry, her voice venomous.

"Please, I just need to at least say goodbye." I begged the girl.

"Why should I? You're the one who said we couldn't be together anymore."

"Only because you're leaving." I said, silently thinking 'obviously'.

"Yeah, well that's why the only goodbye you'll get is me walking away." She turned around.

"No, Vicky, please." I begged, grabbing her arm.

"Get off of me." She said, slowly.

"Victoria, what if this is the last time we ever see each other?" I asked still holding her arm, tears filling my eyes.

"Write a book and sell it when I'm rich and famous." She said simply, still not pulling her arm away.

"Vic, I really do love you." I whispered.

"Apparently not enough." She replied.

"No, more than that Vicky. I don't want to hold you back, I don't want to keep you from doing what you need to reach your dream."

"Well aren't you a saint? And what the hell do you think I'm going to _need_ to do? I'm not going to whore myself out or anything." She said offended.

"That's not what I meant, aside from the fact that you wouldn't need to, I don't want you to have to come back for me, to have to work things around me, to let our drama affect how you do. You're going to be a star Vicky-T," I whispered the last part, my eyes wide, saying every word honestly. "I just hope you'll remember the good times we had together rather than the bad when you get there. I love you." I said pulling her close to kiss her on the lips quickly.

"I think you need to leave." Gabe said protectively.

Ignoring him, "It doesn't have to be like this, we could work something out." She said hopeful, after we broke our kiss, my arms still around her.

"Yes it does, Vicky. I love you" I kissed her forehead. "I always will. Good luck."

"I wont forget you." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"You'll be too busy to think of me." I said quickly whipping them away.

"And if I don't?" She challenged.

"You know where I am." I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you'll let me come back, why are you making me leave?" She asked, tears back in her eyes.

"It's what's best for you." We stood there, silent until the loud speaker above forced me to say something. "You have to get going." She nodded and walked off, no goodbye; just her walking away leaving me forever with the image of her dark hair flowing over her purple dress, her dark black tights, and the knee high white boots I had bought for her.

"She's not going to get over you, Cassadee." Nate, the only member of her band that didn't hate me for breaking it off with her, said softly with his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, I just wish she would understand." I said sadly.

"She's just being stubborn, and the guys are just looking out for her." He said, making sense.

"Yeah I guess,." I sighed. "Watch out for her, for me, please." He nodded and I started walking away.

I had made it until I was inside my apartment to allow myself to cry. I dropped my bag and my jacket on the floor and it started.

I curled up in a ball once i got to my bed and sobbed. It felt like my other half had violently been ripped from me.

Vicky and I had been together for three years now, since we were both seventeen. She was the one who convinced me it was ok to be bi, to be in love with a girl. She'd been the one who had been there when I told my parents, our friends. For the last three years she'd been my life, going to band practices (for both of our bands) together, all school and family functions, parties, everything.

"Aye Cassy!" Jersey's voice in my ear, loud as fuck, as i answered my cell phone.

"Hey." I said controlling my voice and whipping away the tears.

"We have practice soon, where are you?" He asked loudly.

"I'm just leaving." I said getting up quickly to gather my stuff.

"Alright." He hung up.

After switching clothes, grabbing my water bottle, fixing my hair, and grabbed my bag I left my apartment in need of a monster and a strong drink.

"Hey Cassadee." Mike said quietly as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mikey." I said dropping my stuff on a chair and letting him wrap his arms around me.

"How ay doing?" He asked still holding me close.

"I'm holding up." I said as I sniffled.

"Alright." He said unsure.

"The fuck's this shit?" Alex asked loudly as he skipped down the stairs of his house towards the basement, where we were standing.

"Alex, when are we gonna get out of here?" The newest girl that Alex had brought with to torture us with. I hated the lot of them; they were all whiney, loud, and annoying.

"Practice hasn't even started yet Anna." He said looking at us with a 'can-you-fucking-believe-that' look. I couldn't help giggling. "So why are you too all up on each other?"

"Do you not care about anyone but yourself Alex?" Mike asked annoyed, we were a close group but Alex's lack of compassion got on his last nerve.

"What's he going on about now?" Elliot asked as he walked down the stairs checking out Anna.

"Not a clue." Alex replied slinging his arm around Anna.

"Seriously? None of you guys remember?" Mike asked completely miffed.

"Nope." Alex siad.

"No…" Elliot and Jersey said at the sameish time.

"Just drop it Mike, lets start practice." I said heading for the mic and waiting for the others to follow suit.

We practiced for close to three hours, we had to play for some record studio reps on saturday, tweaking songs a bit.

"Hey, we're gonna head out. That ok?" Elliot asked as he, Mike, and Jersey headed for the stairs.

"Yeah, we just have to finish a few things." Alex said quickly as we worked on a part of a new song.

"Allex." Anna whined for the millionth time in the last twenty minutes "I thought you said we'd leave soon."

"We will, I just have to finish helping Vicky." Alex replied, annoyed as well, not taking his eyes off what we were doing.

"Fine. I'll wait outside." She said before she stormed off up the stairs.

"Well she's sure a keeper." I said sarcastically.

"Nothing like boa." He replied, still oblivious to the fact that Vicky wasn't here. When he didn't hear a response to his teasing he looked around for her. "No wonder it was so quiet today where is she?"

"Off to Boston or wherever Warped starts." I said quickly, looking back down at the music.

"Shit, that was today?" He asked, remembering now. I nodded my head in respond. "Oh, Cass I'm sorry. I'm a dick."

"Yeah, you are." I said harshly. "But I'm used to it." I said looking up and smiling at him.

"You doing ok?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"You really do suck at lying." He said chuckling.

"Yeah, I know." I fiddled with my fingers, trying to distract myself from crying.

"Lets go get ditch Anna and get something to eat." He offered standing up and stretching, showing off his skinny body.

"Alright." I siad hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anna, I think we're going to have to cancel our plans." Alex said emotionlessly as when we reached the bleach blond that was currently leaning back on her hands with her boobs shoved to the sky; real attractive.

"What?! Why?" She asked angry, standing up.

"There are some things I have to take care of." He said, not even looking at her.

"Whatever, I'm hotter than you anyways." She said storming off down the street.

"Stupid bitch, I drove her here." He said making me giggle, as we climbed into his little silver car. "You got a ride with me. Are you planning on walking all the way home?" He asked as he slowed down to keep up with the pace of the walking girl, rolling down his window.

She sniffled. "Ugh, then I have to ride with _her._" She said looking at me disgustedly.

"Fine, walk home." Alex said angry rolling up his window and stepping on the gas; barely missing her feet.

"Where are we eating?" I asked once his driving slowed and he didn't look as tense.

"Wherever you'd like Cass." He said calmly.

"Ihop sound ok to you?"

"Sounds perfect." He said smiling a cord that was hanging from his stereo into his Ipod.

"I get music control!" I said quickly, grabbing the ipod out of his hands before he could object. Triumphantly smiling at him as I put on All Time Low's Six Feet Under the Stars.

"At least you put on good music unlike fucking Anna." He said her name disgustedly as I laughed.

"You picked her Alex." I reminded him as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Well…ok you got me there." He said laughing with me.

About ten minutes later we were sitting down in a booth, scanning our syrup stained menus for something to eat.

"Hello there, my name's Mary I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee?" She asked sweetly.

"I'll have coffee." Alex replied, not looking up from his menu.

"Regular or decaf?" She responded.

"Regular please."

"What about you honey?" She asked turning to me.

"How about Mt. Dew, no ice?" I asked smiling up at her.

"I can do that; I'll be back in a moment." She said walking away, forcing me to search for something to eat.

"So Cass," Alex started, setting down his menu to look at me. "How are you?"

"I'm splendid Alex." I lied, much better this time.

"Sure you are." He replied sarcastically.

"I am." I protested.

"You just _left_ Victoria. The girl you've kind of been with for the last three years. You are anything but fine." He argued, knowing he was right.

"It was for her own good." I mumbled to him, not knowing what else to say.

"Doesn't mean it was for you, or that you're ok Cassy." He said sternly.

I waited for a while before responding, trying to keep myself from crying over her. "You may be right." I said slowly.

"I _may_ be right? Cassadee, have you been asleep for the last 19 years? I am _always_ right." He teased, making me laugh.

"Oh dear Alex, you are so wrong on that it's hilarious. " I said smiling.

"Oh that hurts baby." He said as Mary returned with our drinks.

"Are you kids ready to order?" She asked grabbing her pad and the pen from behind her blond curly hair.

"Cass?" Alex asked, turning to look at me. I nodded in response. "Alright I want an order of pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon please." He said looking up at Mary with wide eyes.

"For the toast did you want white, wheat or rye?"

"White, please." Alex responded handing her the menu.

"Alright, and for you hon? " She asked after she finished writing the order down.

"I'll have an order of the Mediterranean chicken with salad for a side." I said quietly.

"For the salad what kind of dressing?"

"French, please." I said handing her my menu as well.

"That'll be up soon." She said and walked away.

"I like her, she's nice." I said to Alex.

"Yeah, I guess." He said playing with a packet of sugar.

"Alex!" I said as I watched him poor the contents onto the table.

"What?!" He yelled, making me laugh.

"You're supposed to wait for me." I grabbed another packet and added to the pile.

He looked up at me and smiled, then returned to our sugar castle.

After a few moments of building to the mound my cell phone started vibrating.

"Cass, your cell's ringing." Alex said obviously.

I looked down at the screen and froze at the name. "Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Cassadee! Hey this is Pete." The voice spoke happily. "Listen, I've got some time I want you and your guys to head up here; we want to sign you onto our label." I was still frozen, every emotion somehow finding a way to be bubbling up inside of me.

"Cassadee, who is it?" Alex asked slightly alarmed from across the table. "Give me the phone." He said pulling it out of my hands. I sat in shock looking at him in disbelief. "Hello this is Alex, Cassadee seems a bit too shocked to speak at the moment."

The voice on the other end laughed. "Hey this is Pete Wentz, I'm going to assume that you're the Alex in Hey Monday?"

Alex's face was almost a mirror of Cassadee's for a moment, until pure joy took over. "Yes I am that Alex." His voice was full of excitement. "What can we do for you Mr. Wentz?"

A chuckle was heard on the other end. "Please, Alex, call me Pete. Mr. Wentz makes me feel a bit too old."

Alex laughed, "Sure, sorry about that Pete."

"It's all good man. But anyways, like I had told Cassadee we really want you guys to come out here; we want to sign you to the record get some of your music recorded talk over some things for your album. Sound alright to you?"

"Wow." Alex said after a heavy sigh. "That sounds-that sounds great! Of course, we'd love to do that."

"Great, well when do you think you'll be able to get up here?" Pete asked.

"We're going to have to talk to the rest of the band." Alex said after I reminded him of it.

"Fair enough, just call back sometime later today?"

"We will do that! Thank you, again." Alex gushed.

"No problem, bye Alex." Pete said before letting the call end.

Alex sat back, against the plastic seat. "Oh my god!" He said after a few moments.

"Alex!" I squealed, unable to contain it. "It's really happening." I whispered the last part, afraid that if I said it too loud it would somehow jinx it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, it is." He said just as quietly, sitting back in the booth looking awestruck.

"We need to go talk to the band!" I said excitedly, practically bouncing in my seat. "Let's go, Alex!"

"Cass, we already ordered." He said finally sitting up, having come somewhat back to reality. "We'll eat first and then go."

I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine, I guess we can wait…" I pretended to pout for a minute.

"Doesn't work on me." He said simply. I chuckled and stopped sitting back up.

"What're we going to record? Do you think everyone will be able to go? Oh god what if we have to pay for our tickets! I don't have the money right now." My mind raced, thinking of all kinds of things.

"We're going to record everything we have seen as that's barely an album. I don't think any one of them will miss it. In fact I know none of them would. Even if we have to, we'll figure it out." Alex replied so calmly, I couldn't comprehend how he was so calm.

"Well what if we end up being terrible when we get there? I mean I know I'll be nervous."

"Which is what you say before every show and you still sing fine." He interrupted before I could get too carried away.

"Well yeah, but that's never Pete Wentz." I replied quickly.

"No, but he's only one person and he already likes us. It's going to be fine." He explained quickly.

"I guess you're right…" I said before silencing my panicky thoughts. I turned towards the window and tried to calm myself.

Before long our waitress returned with our food. Setting down the hot plates she smiled at us. "Be careful, they're hot." She stood back up after a moment, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Nope, we're good." I replied for the both of us looking up at her and smiling. "Thank you."

"Wonderful, I'll be back in a little bit to check on you." She smiled and then turned towards her other tables.

Alex and I ate our plates up quickly, burning our mouths and barely tasting the food. Twenty minutes later Alex was getting the check. "Why don't you call everyone and have them meet us back at my house."


End file.
